TRULY REAL - Old Age Homes
by iCoco Girl
Summary: To care for those who once cared for us is one of the highest honors. Written for Roohi aka Daya's Girl challenge showing the harsh side of children to their parents...


**Tittle** ~ TRULY REAL - Old Houses

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Hurt/comfort

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+.

 **Characters** ~ Sachin, Rajat, Nakul

 **Word Count** ~ 3,352

 **Summary** ~ "To care for those who once cared for us is one of the highest honors."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. .

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **In olden times our country had the joint family system. It was a nice system. Under this system the needs of all age groups in the family were looked after very carefully. It took good care of the children, the young and the old alike, without any reservation or any kind of pressure or pain to anybody. The old looked after and loved the children, while the young respected and served the old.**

 **In modern times due to the urbanization and the job requirement of the young people the ideal family system had gradually broken down. The people are following western countries and nuclear family system is fast coming up leaving the old people helpless and neglected.**

 **In search of employment the young people are forced to leave their ancestral houses which their parents and forefathers had built with the seat of their brow. They live in rented houses in cities and aged and the old people are left in the native homes. The old people feel totally neglected and sometimes they have to take refuge in homes for the aged which are run by some social organizations. "Old Age Homes" or the homes for the aged as they are called are a western concept, totally alien to us but the Westernization of our society has given rise to this problem of caring for the old.**

 **The young people think the old as unwanted burden and a source of hindrance in their progress. They find it difficult to meet the needs of the old people. They simply forget that their parents and grand-parents brought them up and scarified their youth for their good. They made all sorts of sacrifice for their better future. Had they not helped the young they would not have achieved the position, they are occupying now. They faced untold troubles and brought up the young with the hope that they shall look after their old age with care. Now in the evening of their life they need their love, attention and care. It is not a favor that the old are seeking. They want it as a return of the love and care with which they brought up the young during their infancy and youth. It is the duty of the young to look after the old people in the family. They must be kind, considerate and compassionate towards the elderly people.**

 **Always remember that every old person had been young and every young person has to grow old on day, if he or she is ordained to live long. Experience, knowledge and wisdom grow with age. The elders in the family are a store-house of wisdom, knowledge and experience. Old people in the family should not be regarded as an unnecessary burden. They mat not be physically fit and active but they have mature wisdom and valuable experience which can help you at the time of crisis.**

 **Story**

 _Maa baap iss duniya mein aulaad keh li sab se qeemti assa hein magar hamare hai majreeb ki andhi takleed karne wale log aaise culture ko ferog de rahe hein jo aulaad ko parents ka na farmaan bana raha hai. yehi wajah hai keh hamara hai bhi aulaad maa baap jaise qeemati naimat ko bojh samjhne lagi hai. "Old House" jese centres ab pori country mein phel rahe hein. Ye kahani issi keh bare hein eik hakeeqat bayan karti hai._

"Rajat beta lahan gum ho?" Ye koi tesree (3rd) bar Rajat ki maa ne usse bulaya tha lakin khuda jane keh kis baat ko le ker wo pechle 15 minute se pareshaan tha aur ghum sum betha tha keh na to usse nashte keh thande hone ka ehsaan hua aur na hi maa keh pukarne ka. Aaj subah se hi uss ka mood kharab tha aur yeh baat nashte ki maiz (table) per sub ne note ki thi. Maa keh pochne per "Kuch nahi" keh ker Rajat ne baat taal di thi aur bina kuch khaye hi office challa gya tha. Yu kuch khaye bina nashte ki maiz se uthna us ki adaat na thi.

Office ponch ker bhi us ka gussa aur pareshani itni shadeed thi keh bina kissi ko salam dua kiya wo apne cabin mein chala gya. Abhi office mein bathe hue kuch lamhe hi guzre the keh darwaze per dastak sunai di, "Jee ander aaiye." Us ne kaha. Sachin apne makhsoos andaz mein chere per bare si msukarahat liye hatho ko lahrate hue dakhil hua.

"Han jee kya haal hein ap keh?"

Magar khilaf-e-tawakan aur khalaf-e-rawayat Rajat ki taraf se koi reaction nahi tha. "Kyu bhai kya hua? Kya koi incident hua hai kya? Mood off hone ki koi khas wajah? Ooho acha yaar tum fiqar matt kro. Bas uss kambakhat ka naam batao jis ne mere dost ka dill tora ha, phir dekhna kya haal karta hai tera dost uss ka." Tab Rajat ne khamoshi ka roza torte hue jaldi se na me sar hilate hue kahan keh yaar aaisi koi baat nahi hai, kabhi kuch aur bhi soch liya kro. Aur bhi ghum hein duniya mein muhabbat keh siwa."

"Agar ap sedhi baat nahi batao ge to utlle seedhe khayal to demag mein aaiye ge hi na? Chalo ab batao kya masla hai?" Sachin ne israar karte hue Rajat se pocha. Rajat gusse se bola, "Sachin tum Nakul ko jante ho. Arre yaar s mera neighbour jis ki shaadi per pechle saal hum dono gye the."

"Han, han, yaad hai bohat maze ka khana tha shaadi mein. Khane ki wajah se wo shaadi mujhe hamesha yaad rahe gi." Sachin ne muskra ker jawab diya. "Khair ap janab us shaadi mein jane per aur apni na hone per pareshaan to nahi hein kya?" Sachin ne shararat se pocha.

"Nahi yaar aaisi baat nahi hai. Arre mein to khuda ka lakh lakh shukar ada karta hon keh meri abhi shaadi nahi hui warna Nakul ne shaadi ker keh jo karnama kiya hai nausse sunn ker to insaan ka dil hi dehl gye ga."

Yeh sun ker Sachin bola, "Yaar seedhi tarah batao keh baat kya hai, yu pheliyien mat sunao." Rajat afsoos karte hue bola, "Kal raat wo apni umer raseeda maa (old-aged mother) ko old home chor aaiya. Pata chala hai keh parso (the day before yesterday) uss ki biwi aur us ki maa mein kissi choti si baat ker kaha suni ho gyi jo barh ker larai ki shakal le gyi aur biwi keh israar per wo apni maa ko old home chor aaiya. Kaisi sangdil aulaan hai jisse apne maa baap keh sath aaisa saluk karte sharam, tak na aai. Kya maa baap iss din k liye hazaro takleefen bardast ker keh apni aulaad ko pal pos ker bara klarte hein keh wo jawan ho ker un se aaisa saluk karein?

Yaar Sachin hum in konsi raho per nikal pare hein jin rasto per chalte hue hum apne bazurago aur maa baap ki her khawaish aur pyaar-o-muhabbat ko khuchalte hue apni manzilo ki taraf rawan ho gye hein. Aaj hum parh likh gye hein to apne naam nihad (so called) life style ko barkarar rahne keh liye apne maa baap ki akal ko koste hein keh ye purani soch keh log kyu hamare qadam keh sath qadam nahi mila rahe, magar Sachin mein eik baat yaqeen se keh sakta hon keh ye raste jin per hum nikal pare hein in ki manzil sirf tabahi hai aur kuch nai." Sachin chup chap Rajat ki batein sun raha tha. Wo ache se janta tha keh Rajat apni baat khatab kiye bagair chup hone wala nahi hai is liye usse rokna fazool tha.

Rajat ne apni baat mein kya kuch nahi kaha tha. Nai nasal (new generation) keh bare mein aaisa lag raha tha keh agar duniya mein koi buri cheez hai to wo nai nasal kehk siwa koi aur ho hi nahi sakti. Rajat ne achi tarah jab apne dil ki bharas nikal li aur jab zara sukaan mila to Sachin ne meaningful way mein ye sawal liya, "Rajat eik baat to batao."

"Han pocho", Rajat ne kaha.

"Tumhare khayal mein nai nasal keh is rah per chale mein qasoorwar kon hai? Kyubache apne un maa baap ko jo unhe is duiniya mein lane ki wajah bane, her qadam per sath dene wale aur dua dene wale maa baap ko old houses mein dusro keh bharose chor dete hein? Kyu aulaad aaisi sangdilli per mabni jahilana herqat kerti hai? Purane aur kabhi na khatab hone wale relations per new relations ko prefer karti hai?" Ab Sachin sawal kiye jaa raha tha aur Rajat herani se usse dekhe jaa raha tha. Usse ye sub batein la-taluk si mahsoos ho rahi thein.

"Sachin, yeh sub kuch nai nasal ki jadeed taleem ka asaar hai aur aaj kal to sab se karh ker media ne is nasal ko is andhi khai kmein dhekal diya hai. Yeh bhi wohi azaadi hasil kerne ki khawasihmand hai jo European Countries mein nai nasal ko nashil hein. Yeh sab un ka life style hai jo yahan mutarif ho raha hai aur pervarish bhi paa raha hai keh aulaad apne parents ki na-farmaan ho gyi hai. Yeh aaj kal ki nai nasal ki jo larkiyein hein, un ki taleem had se barh gi hai aur rahi sahi kasar media ne nikal di hai. In sab wajhuhaat (reasons) ne mil ker in ka demag kharab ker diya hai. Wo khud ko kissi aur hi sayare ki makhlook samjhte hein. Ghar dari ki saliko se na-wakif yeh larkiyein shaadi keh sath hi ye mission le ker atti hein joint family mein nahi rahna aur pati dev ko maa se alag kar keh khud ghar ker hukamrani karna chahti hein aur is maksad k liye wo her rasta apnati hein. Sachin mein to kahta hon keh larkiyo ko eik had tak taleem deni chahiye. Zaida taleem un ki demag ko satwe asmaan tak poncha de gi aur pata nahi in k demag mein kya kya shetani khayalat atte rahe ge. Mein theek keh raha hon na, Sachin?" Rajat ne sawaliya andaaz mein Sachin se pocha.

Sachin kuch lamhe khamosh raha aur phir Rajat ki ankho mein dekhte hue bola, "Nahi Rajat mein aaisa nahi sochta. Ho sakta hai keh jo tum keh rahe ho wo darust ho lakin tum jis tarah k logo ki baat ker rahe ho un mein se sirf 20% ya us se bhi kam mein tumhari baat se mukammal ittafat karon ga."

"To phir tum kya sochte ho?" Rajat ne gusse aur heraani se milli julli awaan mein pocha.

"Rajat ho sakta hai keh tumhe meri soch galat lage lakin soch her eik ki apni apni hoti hai. Mere khayal mein to in old houses keh bane aur iss tarah ki dusre maslon keh barhne mein na to jadeed taleem ka koi kasoor hai aur na hi media ka koi amal dakhal. Kyu keh taleem is duniya mein aaisi wahid xheez hai jo insaan ko hamesha achai ki tarah ragib karti hai. Taleem na to kabhi galat batati hai aur na hi galat sekhati hai. Kitabein kabhi bhi burai k raste ki taraf rahnumai nahi karti magar ye zaroor ho sakta hai keh isse parhne aur seekhna samajhne mein hamari koi galati ho magar taleem kabhi burai ki hosla afzai nahi karti." Rajat ne Sachin ki batein kafi ghor se sunni. Tabhi Sachin ne kaha keh "Rajat itna heraan hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tumhe pta hai in sab mein asal qasoor kis ka hai?"

"Sachin jee ap hi bole kyu keh hum to be khabar bethein hein." Rajat ne kaha.

"Is sab mein sab se bara qasoor maa baap ka pna hai aur sach kaho to maa ka khas tor per." Rajat inthei gusse se Sachin ki taraf dekhta hai aur Sachin ki baat sun ker wo bohat heraan ho jata hai. Sachin ne kaha, "Dekho Rajat itna heraan hone ki zaroorat nahi hai, mein jo keh raha hon wo sach hai."

"Agar ye asal haqeeqat hai to apni baat ki daleel do." Rajat bola.

"Acha daleel dene ki zaroorat to nahi hai lakin phir bhi mein tumhe bata hon.

Kya tum ne kabhi socha hai maa itni azeem kyu hai aur uper wale ne us k qadmo tale jannat kyu rakhi hai. Ye wo nemaat hai jis ki her insaan khawish rakhta hai."

Rajat ne jawab dete hue kaha, "Woh is liye kyukeh maa 9 mahene tak bache ko peet mein rakhti hai, phir usse janam deti hai. hazaro takleefein jhelti hai. palti posti hai aur na jane kya kya takleefein sehti hai."

"Nahi Rajat maa ka farz aur zimmadari yehi khatam nahi ho jati belkeh yahan to us ka farz shuru hota hai.

Maa ka farz bas yehi nahi ki wo bacho ko janm de, pale pose, khane peene ka khayal rakhe. peet bhare. Hamari dusri zaroorat puri kare. In sab bato se bark ker important baat aur farz eik maa ka ye hota hai keh wo apni aulaad jismaani khawish keh sath sath rohani tarbait bhi kare. Tah keh bache zindagi mein achai aur burai ka rasta apnein. Ache ikhkaq aur ache kirdaar ki misaal (example/ model) hon. Society keh liye ache fard hon. bahaduri ki misaal hon. Zindagi k kissi maidan mein peeth dikha ker baghne wale na hon. Apne nafs k ghulam na hon. Mazboot imaan aur ache ikhlaaq mein apni misaal ap hon.

Maa ki good insaan ki pehle dars gah hoti hai aur her bacha zindagi bhar uss ka diya hua dars duhrata rahta hai. Bache ka dil eik aaine (mirror, remember it's mirror not glass) ki tarah hota hai aur maa keh roop mein iss aaine mein pehle aks maa ka chara hota hai aur aaina jhoot nahi bolta. Bacha hamesha sab se pehle duniya ko maa ki nazar se dekhta hai. Ab jaise isse ye duniya dikhiy gye gi aur jo salika isse dioya jye ga usse zindagi guzarna ka, zindagi bhar wo tareeka barkarar rakhe ga. 13 se 14 saal ki umer tak bache duniya ko anpe parents ki nazar se dekhte hein aur wohi karne ki koshish karte hein jo parents ko karte dekhte ya sunte hein aur yehi kuch saal parents ka intahaan hote hein. Tum to kante ho Rajat bache ka dil gore khajaz (white paper) ki tarah hota hai aur in panno per rangeen phool ya arhi tirchi (zig zag) lakerein lagana ye sab maa ka kaam hai. Agar maa ne achi tarbait ki to wo sab phool ban gye aur agar na ki to kante. Tarbait se muraad sirf ye hi nahi keh bacha ka jism bara karna hota hai belkeh barhte jism keh sath dil ki pakizgi bhi zaroori hoti bache apne maa baap ka aks hote hein aur agar baat larkiyo ki, ki gye to "Beti maa ka aks hai". Achi tarbait keh liye maa ka khud mazboot kirdar hona zaroori hai. Inhi betiyo ne age chal ker naslein chalani hein. Maa ka kirdaar na-mahsoos tareeke se bacho mein muntakil (transfer) ho jata hai.

Rajat tum achi tarah jante ho keh duniya mein jitne bhi nami graami log peda hue un sab ki kamyabi ki bunyadi (basic) wajah un kimaa ki taleem-o-tabait hai jo un keh her amaal se nazar atti hai.

Tumhe pata hai Rajat, hum chae kite bulandi per hi kyu na ponch geiyen, higher educations aur degrees le lein lakin tam tak kamyaab nahi ho sakte jab tak hum hamari nai nasal ki tarbait ache se na karein. Agar parvarish achi hogi to na koi jadeed ilam sazish kare ga aur na hi koi media ki chal asar kare gi.

Jab eik maa apne bache ko shararat karte dekhe to bolti hai keh ye to shaitaan ki bhai hai. Zara gor kro keh maa us phool ki kis tarah tareef ker rahi hai. Jab ham apne bacho ki parvarish is andaaz mein karein jahan badtameezi ko mission samjha gye, tameez se duri ko open mind ka naam diya gye to phir aaise hi fard paida hoge jo keh old houses ko abaad karein ge.

Eik mard ki taleem eik fard ki taleem aur eik aurat ki taleem pori insaaniat ki taleem hai. Agar hum sab apni apni zimmadariyo se hatt gye to bohat se old houses bante rahein ge aur abaad hote rahein ge."

Rajat, Sachin ki batein sun ker sakte mein betha tha. Usse Sachin ki eik eik baat sach maloom ho rahi thi. Tabhi Sachin ne Rajat ko kaha, "Chalo! Utho! Mere sath chalo."

"magar kahab?" Rajat ne pocha.

"Yaar eik kaam ki shuruaat karni hai to kyu na hum dono karein? Chalo s ki maa ko wapis late hein." Sachin bola.

"Magar kaise?" Rajat ne usse dekhte hue bola.

"Mein sab janta hontum chalo to sahi."

Agle 10 minutes mein un dono ne daleelo k sath Nakul ki biwi ko is baat ker ammada ker liya keh wo apni saas ko ghar wapis le aaiye aur eik aurat hi se is old house naami marz ko mitaya jye. Kuch ghanto baad s ki maa ghar mein thi aur yu is old house mein se eik fard kaam hogaya.

 ***Sigh* It's over ...**

* * *

 **Moral of this Story**

 _You must love and respect your old people. Your parents and grand parents need your love and care. In old age people don't have must to do, so they begin to feel lonely. They need your company. The old people become physically weak and inactive. The old age affects their mental health also. They become irritable and demanding like children. They seek your attention as the child does. The young people often do not understand this change in the behavior of the elderly people._

 _Old age is the most difficult part of the life's journey. It is your duty to make this part of the life of the old as comfortable as you can. If a person is happy at heart he always feels young. If we keep our old people well and cheerful, they will always feel young and happy even in their old years. Besides the physical care the old people need your company. Sit with them and give them your company. Make the old people feel that they are not an unnecessary burden, but they are most wanted and loved. Give the old a feeling that you look forward to them for their advice and guidance in life. Make them feel wanted, respect, loved and cared for. Keep your elders well and cheerful, if you want their guidance and earn their blessing in life._

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 ** _I know it's not good as others but it's just an attempt to show the reality of our society regarding their aging parents ... I'm feeling ashamed that even after 68 years of freedom we are still in the slavery of Westernization which is a curse on us._**

 ** _Daya's Girl hope it does not violate any challenge rules. If it does please let me know I'll edit the story._**

 ** _Maybe the readers will take it just as a fiction and two different speeches and then end but this is completely truth from the first word to the last word. The case is authentic and real._**

 ** _Just sharing an experience through our CID officers._**

 ** _Please share your precious views._**

 ** _If anyone gets hurt, I'm sorry!_**


End file.
